Liona
'Liona '''is a princess from the realm Pluneta. Background Liona is an only child, and is one of the most powerful fighters of her home realm. When she first joined Winx Club the girls found her threatening. Only Flora was the one who accepted her, but only talks to Liona when the other girls are not around. When the other girls found out, Flora decided to stand up and tell them how sweet Liona can be. Since then, the Winx girls tried hard to accept her. Personality Profile Liona is often hot headed, and often have problems controlling her temper, but she is independent and always ready to try new things. Her friends often describe her as brave and is always there for them. Appearance Liona is an Asian girl with black hair, pale skin tone and brown eyes. Civilian Liona's Civilian outfit is a yellow tube top, over a black tank top, with a black and white striped heart in the middle. She wears black denim jeans with a black and white striped belt, heart earrings, a black choker with a heart of the same pattern and black wristbands. She also wears a pair of yellow converse shoes. Winx Liona's Winx consists of a yellow tube top with an orange stripe down the middle; an orange crop, long sleeved jacket, and an orange choker. Her pants are orange short-shorts with a yellow studded belt. Her wings are pale yellow, and her boots are orange, white, and yellow with pale yellow socks. Liona's hair down and loose, with a small lock of it in an orange hair tie. Charmix Liona's Charmix is a silver lightning bolt pin with a light blue stone and a light blue bag with clouds on it. Enchantix Liona's Enchantix outfit is a yellow tube top with double blue straps, over an orange undershirt, and a petal skirt of the same color. She also wears a pair of pale yellow gloves which are about shoulder length, and blue barefoot sandals with yellow gems on it. Her hair is in a set of long curly pigtails tied with blue straps and a headress. Liona's Enchantix wings are similar to a butterfly's and is very detailed, the upper part is pale orange with a pale yellow border and pale orange gems surrounding it and on the tip of it. Inside of it, is another pale yellow border, with a cyan blue background and a dark orange shape that is the same shape of her wings. The bottom part has a pale yellow border and sky blue background. Believix Liona's Believix Outfit is an orange ruffled top with yellow straps, and an orange petal skirt with yellow ruffles on the middle and a yellow belt. She also wears a pair of orange ruffled bracelets, yellow knee length leggings with orange ruffles on the very top, and orange high heeled shoes with yellow accents. Her hair is braided with a yellow clip and tie. Liona's Believix wings are big and curved and with a pointy end, the upper part's background is a mixture of light and dark orange with dark yellow circles going smaller to bigger, with a grey spiral extending to the end of wings with yellow gems. The bottom part is similar but smaller and without the dark yellow circles. Sophiex Liona's Sophiex consists of a yellow, off one shoulder top, with an orange flower and triangle, and green vines holding it up. Her skirt is a yellow sarong skirt over an orange one, and a vine belt decorated with an orange flower. Liona's sandals are green, with orange and yellow flower buds on them, and she wears green bands slightly above her elbows and on her wrists, to hold the see-through arm warmers. An orange flower decorates the top of Liona's braid, and a green band is holding it at the end. The wings are lined wiht a dark yellow, and are colored in an Africanesque design of green, yellow, and orange, with small gems of the same colors on the tips. She also wears light pink eyeshadow. Lovix Liona's Lovix consists of a short sleeved yellow top, with orange stripes on the sleeves, and an orange overshirt that has fuzzy warm wool on it, as well as a silver snowflake. The skirt is a yellow tight miniskirt, with an orange overskirt and a fuzzy wool belt. On her arms she wears yellow and orange wristwarmers with fuzzy wool bracelets. The boots are orange, with yellow laces and wool balls on them, and have long yellow, wool-trimmed socks on top. Her wings are outlined in dark yellow, with panes of orange and yellow, and orange gems dangling from the tips. Liona's hair is loose but for one braid, which is pinned with a silver snowflake pin. Mermaid ''Coming Soon Other Outfits LionaFormal.png|Liona's Formal Outfit LionaRockstar3.gif|Liona's Rockstar Outfit LionaWestern.png|Liona's Western Outfit LionaGymnastics.png|Liona's Dance Class/Gymnastics Outfit LionaPajamas.png|Liona's Pajamas LionaSwimsuit.png|Liona's Swimsuit LionaIce.png|Liona's Ice Skating Outfit Formal Coming Soon Rockstar Liona's Rockstar Outfit consists of a white tank top, black vest and black denim shorts. Around her neck she wears a black necktie, on her left ear she wears a black and yellow star earring. Liona wears a black fishnet glove on her left hand and a black and yellow striped arm warmer extending from her elbow to about her shoulder on her right arm. She also wears a pair of yellow thigh socks, the other one being striped and the other one being plain and high heeled black converse boots. Her hair is tied into a pair of pigtails. Western Liona's Western Outfit consists of a white tank top under a yellow, black and grey plaid shirt, blue denim shorts with a brown belt, black leggings and brown cowboy ankle boots. She also wears a brown cowboy hat with a plaid patterned band, and brown bangles on both her wrists. Her hair is in a pair of low pigtails. Dance Class/Gymnastics Coming Soon Pajamas Liona's Pajamas consists of a yellow and white ruffled shoulder top with a logo of a cat on the bottom left corner, a pair of yellow shorts and a pair of fuzzy yellow cat slippers. Her hair is in a pair of high pigtails. Swimsuit Coming Soon Ice Skating Associated Pet Main Article: Hunter Hunter is Liona's associated pet. Roxy and Flora found him lying around during a trip around the forests of Linphea. Roxy tried to communicate with him and found out that he has a broken leg. Roxy healed him and decided to give him to Liona. Associated Pixie ﻿Main Article: Emily Emily is Liona's Associated Pixie. Relationships Alessandro Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Fairies